Dominer le monde
by Aoi-Chan-is-a-cat
Summary: Végéta rêve de son enfance douloureuse. Ceci est ma version du pourquoi Végéta est Végéta. Udapte: correction de quelques fautes.


**Dominer le monde.**

_-Il est maintenant sous votre responsabilité, Seigneur Freeza._

_Cette immonde chose, ce monstre s'avança vers moi, ses fines lèvres s'étirant en un sourire sans chaleur, un de ceux qui vous glace le sang, vous pétrifie sur place, vous tue en un instant. Il prit mon menton entre ses deux doigts, m'examinant comme si j'étais une bête, et son sourire s'élargit._

_Qu'avait-il lu dans mon regard ? De la peur ? De la colère ? De la haine ? Je ne savais pas, mais cela dû lui plaire._

_-Nous allons bien nous en occuper, n'est-ce pas, Vé-gé-ta ? Fit le monstre de sa voix nasillarde._

_Je n'étais pas fou, je savais qu'il était beaucoup trop fort pour moi. C'était la première fois que j'éprouvais ce sentiment de peur. Sa puissance irradiait de son corps, j'étais terrorisé. De plus, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mon père me confiait à ce personnage hideux. Je faisais pourtant tout pour lui plaire, je m'entrainais dix fois plus que les autres, j'apprenais nos coutumes, notre langue avec plus d'acharnement que quiconque… Je cherchais désespérément à attirer autre chose que des regards méprisants, mais apparemment, cela n'avait pas marché._

_Il préférait « confier » son fils à un espèce de fou furieux._

_**Kami-sama, sauvez-le.**_

…

_Changement de décor. Je me trouvais maintenant dans le vaisseau du monstre._

_-Ta planète a été détruite. Tu n'appartiens plus qu'à moi désormais, fit le tyran, un sourire sadique sur le visage._

_C'était un cauchemar, il fallait que je me réveille ! Je n'allais pas rester à son service jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Je ne bougeais plus, et c'était à peine si je respirais._

_Mon manque de réaction dut énerver Freeza, et, d'un coup de sa queue, il m'envoya me perdre sur un des murs du vaisseau._

_-Je n'ai rien entendu, susurra le tyran._

_Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, et je me sentais plonger dans les ténèbres. Puis, finalement, quelqu'un s'occupa de mon corps, et quelques secondes plus tard, on me plongeait dans un liquide._

_**Kami-sama, aidez-le.**_

…

_Les coups pleuvaient tous les jours, et étaient suffisamment fort pour me blesser gravement, sans jamais me tuer. Moi, je ne voulais qu'une chose. Qu'il me tue. Vite. Je ne peux plus supporter ça. Trop d'humiliation, trop de moqueries, trop de mépris… Je ne voyais plus les jours passer. Ils n'ont plus rien à m'apporter, si ce n'est de la haine, et de la douleur. Dieu que je le haïssais ! Il était détestable, horriblement malsain, terriblement effrayant._

_**Kami-sama, achevez-le.**_

…

_J'étais effrayé._

_Moi, un Saiyen. J'avais peur._

_Je me giflais mentalement. Avoir peur ? Non. Je ne devais pas. Qu'importe les moqueries, les passages à tabac, qu'importe les réflexions blessantes sur mon père, et celle sur mon peuple. J'allais me battre. Pour ma liberté, et pour toutes les souffrances infligées. Mais Freeza était un monstre, je le savais. Je devais donc m'entrainer encore plus, afin de devenir un guerrier capable de le supplanter._

_J'y arriverais. Je le savais. Je le surpasserais._

_Je me regardais dans la glace. En voyant mon reflet, un demi-sourire s'étira doucement sur mes lèvres. C'était le premier depuis plus d'un an. Je croisais les bras._

_Je suis Végéta._

_J'ai 7 ans._

_Je suis le Prince des Saiyens._

_Je tuerai Freeza, et je dominerai le monde à sa place._

_**Kami-sama, donnez-lui la force.**_

…_._

_Une mission ! J'avais enfin une mission !_

_Un sentiment de bien-être m'envahit. J'allais enfin pouvoir commencer à m'entrainer. Je ne me faisais pas de soucis pour cette mission, elle était simple : je devais exterminer le peuple de la planèteB-746. Cette mission, c'est un don du ciel, car si je suis efficace, Freeza m'enverra conquérir d'autres planètes, me rendant ainsi plus fort, et amorçant le début de sa propre chute !_

_Mon allégresse me fit ricaner, et Nappa me regarda avec des yeux ronds. C'était la première fois que je m'autorisais un rire depuis que j'étais au service de Freeza. Désormais, j'allais devenir le roi, j'allais être le plus puissant de l'univers._

_J'étais maintenant sur la planète B-746. J'exterminais tout sur mon passage. Je n'avais aucune pitié : c'était tuer, ou être tué. Je ne m'autorisais aucun remord. Il fallait que je m'entraine. Il fallait que je sois le plus efficace possible._

_Ne regarde pas le visage des gens, ne regarde pas le visage des gens… m'obligeais-je à penser._

_Je devais fermer mon cœur. Je ne devais pas m'apitoyer sur le sort de ces êtres qui sont insignifiants. De toute façon, s'ils n'étaient pas capables de se battre, c'est qu'ils n'avaient aucune utilité._

_Je m'apprêtais à lancer une boule d'énergie quand je vis un enfant me regarder avec effroi. Il me dit quelque chose que je ne compris pas, puis il se mit à pleurer. Il devait avoir mon âge._

_Ne regarde pas, ne regarde pas…_

_Mais c'était trop tard. Je voyais le visage de cet enfant. Mes mains tremblaient, mais je me repris très vite. Une larme coula, mais je l'enlevais rapidement de mes joues._

_J'étais un Saiyen. Un saiyen ne pleure pas. Un Saiyen tue._

_C'est comme cela que la vie est dirigée : par la loi du plus fort._

_Tuer ou être tué._

_**Kami-sama, pardonnez-lui.**_

…_.…..._

Je me réveillais en sursaut, et en sueur. Cela faisait des années que je n'avais pas rêvé de mon enfance. Une envie de vomir me prit soudainement. Kami-sama que je détestais cette époque ! J'avais été brisé, ma fierté avait été bafouée, mon esprit, violé. Ce tyran, je l'éliminerais de mes propres mains.

Mais je n'étais pas assez fort. Pas pour l'instant.

Mon regard se posa sur les deux personnes voyageant avec moi. Ils étaient minables par rapport à moi, mais c'était des Saiyens, et il pouvait m'aider dans ma quête du pouvoir. Cela n'était pas négligeable. Bien sûr, dès que toute cette histoire serait finie, je les éliminerais rapidement. Ils ne me seraient plus d'aucune utilité.

Je m'allongeais dans mon lit, essayant de retrouver mon calme. Dans ce trio de choc devrait bientôt s'ajouter un autre Saiyen : Kakarotto. Une force de la nature de plus dans mon équipe. J'en étais ravi. J'avais l'impression de toucher mon rêve du bout des doigts. Un demi-sourire sadique s'étira sur mon visage.

Aujourd'hui, je n'étais qu'un soldat à la botte de Freeza.

Demain, je dominerai le monde.


End file.
